Years Passed By
by Sachiness
Summary: Years passed by since Sasuke left the village. But there is only one thing he regrets: His love for Sakura. But what happens if Sakura's together with Lee? LeeSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. A romance/action story like you've never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yay!! This is my first romantic fic all about Naruto, this will be full of suspense and there are many couples you'll like!! So please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Because I'm not that creative XD

**Ages: **Tenten, Neji, Lee: 17

The others: 16

**Chapter 1: The News**

All the gang were in the barbecue restaurant and Lee and Sakura were in the middle of the table.

"So why are we here anyway Lee?" Kiba asked.

Lee and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. "Okay… I'll tell you all…"

Naruto looked annoyed when he saw them smiling like there on a relationship or something, he frowned.

Everyone was suspicious when they saw them like that. Neji raised a brow at them, Ino grinned like there's no tomorrow and yes, Naruto looked annoyed.

Sakura looked at Lee who was nodding and he put his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura blushed a little and sighed. "I… answered Lee's question…" Sakura smiled warmly. "And… I said yes…"

"So… you and Lee are together now?" Shikamaru asked.

Lee nodded and Sakura smiled all the more. "Yes, we are…" Lee kissed Sakura and the cheeks and the others were making some teasing sounds when they saw that except Naruto who looked down.

"Yes!! Finally, for four years you answered Lee's so called "My life" Question!!" Tenten said, while she sighed of relief.

"That means that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke anymore…" Kiba put his left hand on his mouth and chuckled. "…Poor Sasuke…"

Sakura looked down and her smile got smaller. "Yes, I don't like Sasuke anymore…"

Ino stood up. "Okay!! This calls for MORE celebration!! Bring out more barbecue please!! My treat!!" Ino yelled.

"BARBECUE!!" Chouji shouted.

Everyone was noisy and cheery when they heard Lee and Sakura's news… but for Naruto… it's a whole different thing.

--

After that happy moment the gang went home and congratulating Lee and Sakura.

"Told you Lee, she'll say yes someday…" Spoke Tenten. Neji was behind here.

"Thank you Tenten…" Lee chuckled a little. "You're also one of the reasons why I didn't give up."

"Shucks, that's not true…" Tenten giggled.

"Lee, don't forget, Gai-Sensei said that tomorrow were gonna have full training, day up to night… so you don't have time to hang out with your girlfriend…" Neji reminded.

"I know, why are you telling me this? Are you jealous that a Bushy brow like me has already a girlfriend earlier than you?" Lee said with a teasing sound. "Plus what happened with you and Tenten by the way?"

Tenten blushed a little. "There's nothing between us, we're just friends… and you know it also…"

"Let's go now Tenten; we don't want us to disturb them…" Neji turned his back on them and walked away.

"Uhh… right…" Tenten looked at the couple. "Bye now… see ya tomorrow…"

"Bye Tenten…" Lee said.

"Good bye!!" Sakura waved her hands.

When they're gone already Lee putted his arms around her shoulders and he put his head beside her neck. "I'm very happy that you said yes…"

"Me too Lee, me too…" Sakura kissed him on the forehead.

--

"I can't believe that our little Lee is growing up…" Tenten said. Walking with Neji.

Neji glanced at her. "Our little Lee…?" He repeated.

Tenten blushed again. "What…? He is our teammate for like, five years…"

Neji smirked. "Well… still, he is still annoying."

"Yeah, but still, he is your friend." Tenten said.

"Whatever…" Neji said, looking annoyed.

Tenten smiled. "Neji, you just don't want to admit it… don't you?"

Neji looked at her. "For five years together as teammates, you still don't know me well…"

Tenten stuck out her pinkish tongue at him. "Well, that's what you think…"

Both of them were walking then they saw Naruto walking and looking down, Tenten cannot resist and decided to call him. "Hey Naruto!!" Tenten waved her hand to him. Neji just look.

Naruto turned his head to them and tried to smile. "Oh hey Tenten, Neji…"

"You don't sound good… anything wrong…?" Tenten asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No… nothing wrong… thanks for asking anyway…"

"No prob…" Tenten smiled.

"Bye now…"

"Bye…"

Both of them looked at Naruto walking and still convinced that there's something bothering him.

"You know… for all these years, I never ever saw Naruto look so down…" Tenten said.

"Yeah… ever since Sasuke left the village…" Neji said.

"Yeah… When he left Konoha…" Tenten said quietly with a sad look on her face. "…I don't understand Neji… I mean… why did Sasuke left the village…? With his own free will…?"

Neji looked down. "It's all because of his brother…"

"Yeah… and he could have a great future here… maybe by now… he will be already a Jounin like you…" Tenten said.

"Maybe…" Neji said. "He's just so determined to kill his brother. And he didn't even notice that there's a new family ahead of him…"

"Yeah…" Tenten smiled. "If Sasuke's still here and Sakura still likes him… maybe their having a relationship already…"

Neji smirked. "Well… I never thought that Sasuke loves her…"

--

"Time passes by so quickly… right Hinata…? Shino…?" Kiba said to them while they are walking.

Hinata tapped her two index fingers together. "Yeah… it passes so quickly…" Hinata said. 'And it also gave me more courage to tell Naruto how I feel…' Hinata said to inside her mind. 'But still… I'm still nervous…'

Kiba looked at her. "Hinata, you're getting red again… do you have a fever or something…?"

Hinata shook her head. "Uh… no… I don't…"

"Maybe she's thinking of Naruto again…" Shino said without expressions.

"Naruto…?" Kiba said.

Hinata blushed all the more. "No… I'm not…"

"It reads in your face… you can't hide it no more…" Shino said. "Ever since you said that to us a month ago, I finally know that you're not weird."

"Shino… that hurts…" Hinata frowned and turned to Kiba. "Kiba, a-am I that weird…?"

Kiba didn't answer; he just stared at the ground with an upset face.

"Kiba…?" Hinata said.

Kiba suddenly turned his face to her. "Uh yeah…? What's that again Hinata…?"

Hinata had a worried face. "Are you alright Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes widened. Then he laughed. "There's nothing… nothing at all… don't have to worry about me…"

Hinata's worried face turned into a smile. "Oh… okay then."

Kiba smiled like his original ones. But inside, he was miserable hearing those words. Five years ago, when the three started to do training, he built a crush on her then years passed by, now he had real feelings for her. He wanted to tell his feelings to her but he can't, she's in love with Naruto, he doesn't want her to get so stressed up, he only wanted to see her happy and smiling all the time. And the only one who can make her like that was Naruto. He'll do everything. Just to see her that way.

The three saw Naruto almost passing them. Hinata's heart pounded. 'Oh…oh my… Naruto's gonna pass here… what should I do…' Hinata blushed and looked down.

Kiba and Shino looked at her blushing. It hurt when Kiba saw that he sighed and looked at Naruto, who was almost gonna pass them.

'Since Lee and Sakura are now together… I… I feel shy all the more…' Hinata said while fidgeting.

'Uh… there h-he goes…' Hinata blushed all the more, she looked down and greeted. "H-hi Naruto…"

Naruto ignored her and her friends; they were in shock actually, Hinata just stared at Naruto who was passing them without a greeting.

Hinata didn't say anything, Kiba looked at her who was miserable, he clenched his fist.

"Hey Naruto!!"

Shino and Hinata looked at him. Naruto stopped; he turned his head to Kiba who's looking annoyed.

Kiba didn't want to see Naruto and Hinata together, but he doesn't want to see Hinata feeling down. He'll do everything just not to see her like that. She deserves more than that.

Naruto just stared at him. Kiba's eyebrows twitched and he pointed at him. "You're being rude…"

Naruto didn't say a thing. He doesn't want to talk to them right now; he's not in the mood. So he started walking again without saying anything.

Kiba clenched his fist all the more. He growled with his teeth showing. "Can't you even see Naruto?!!"

Naruto stopped again this time his back is facing them.

Kiba greeted his teeth. "Can't you even see that Hinata's greeting you…? HUH NARUTO?!!" He yelled.

"Kiba…" Hinata said quietly.

Kiba's temper got high he wanted to beat Naruto up so badly. "CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE?! HINATA'S YOUR FRIEND AND ALL YOU DO TO HER IS IGNORING HER? WHY ARE YOU SO-"

"…I'm not in the mood to fight Kiba…" Naruto said quietly.

Kiba stopped. Hinata heard Naruto's voice, she knew he was hurt, but why?

Naruto finally walked already without any bother to Kiba.

Shino and Hinata looked at Kiba who was still clenching his fist and staring at the ground. 'How can he… be so blind…?'

**To Be Cont…**

**AN: **Please forgive me with my wrong spelling or grammar if I have… I'm doing this quickly. This is my first romantic fic anyway… so please also forgive me if it's a little corny… BUT PLEASE DO CONTINUE READING!!

And oh yeah… please review!!

**Next Chapter Teaser: **Naruto smiled sadly and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata was in shock when felt Naruto's hand. She felt it and it was cold.


	2. Hidden Tears

**Previous Chapter: **

"Kiba…" Hinata said quietly.

Kiba's temper got high he wanted to beat Naruto up so badly. "CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE?! HINATA'S YOUR FRIEND AND ALL YOU DO TO HER IS IGNORING HER? WHY ARE YOU SO-"

"…I'm not in the mood to fight Kiba…" Naruto said quietly.

Kiba stopped. Hinata heard Naruto's voice, she knew he was hurt, but why?

Naruto finally walked already without any bother to Kiba.

Shino and Hinata looked at Kiba who was still clenching his fist and staring at the ground. 'How can he… be so blind…?'

**Chapter 2: Hidden Tears**

It was early in the morning. Kiba woke up at around six am. He showered and he dressed up. He packed his bag for training while thinking of that moment yesterday.

He closed his bag and stood there for minutes. "How… could Naruto be so stupid…?" His bangs covered his eyes. "She's smart, strong, honest and even beautiful… why can't Naruto see that she likes him…?" He said to himself.

He clenched his fist and walked out the room and go training.

--

"Looks like Lee has many energy today…" Tenten said while catching some breaths.

Neji wiped his mouth and groaned.

Lee kicked through the air. "I'm full of energy… thanks to my Sakura…"

Gai chuckled. "Hehe… never underestimate the power of love… that's what they say…"

"Power of love…?" Neji repeated.

"You know Neji, you're focusing too much on training… why find your true love and see how strong you get…" Gai said.

Neji snorted. "I don't need it… It wastes time…" Neji said.

Tenten stared at him. And she sighed. "You just don't know how it feels like, huh Neji?"

Neji glared at her. "I didn't even say that… you know…"

Gai raised his fist up in the air. "Alright… let's have a three minute break and rest."

"Yes sir!!" Lee saluted.

The three sat down on a log and started to drink their water. Just then,

"Hey Lee!!"

The three turned their heads to the person who called Lee.

"Ah… hey Sakura!!" Lee waved his hand on the air.

Sakura smiled. "I have something for you all…" She sat beside Lee and opened the container which Sakura held.

"Wow… rice balls…" Tenten said.

There were four rice balls inside. "Help yourselves…" Sakura said.

"Yes please… I'm so hungry…" Tenten grabbed two rice balls. "Here you go Neji." She gave one rice ball to Neji.

Gai got one rice ball and looked at her. "Don't you have training today Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I have… Kakashi gave me and Naruto a ten minute break so I'll just spend my break here…"

"Sakura… did you made this…?" Tenten asked.

"Well… kinda…" Sakura said slowly.

"This is good…" Tenten said while she bitted some of it.

Sakura smiled and looked at Lee who didn't even touch his food. "What's the matter Lee? You not hungry…?"

Lee shook his head. "No… it's just that… you're so kind Sakura…"

Sakura giggled. "Well of course I am… since you're my boyfriend…" She kissed his cheek lightly. Which made him blush a little.

Tenten smiled sweetly but Neji was disgusted. Gai looked at them and started to cry. "Oh my… MY STUDENT IS ACTUALLY GROWING UP…" He sobbed.

Sakura looked at him weirdly. Tenten sweatdropped and looked at Sakura. "Don't mind him… his always emotional…"

Sakura smirked. "It's okay… I got used to it somehow…"

"You two should do your kissy kissy in another place…" Neji said.

"Shut up Neji…" Tenten said. "Their doing that because they are REALLY in love with each other…"

"Yeah… we are…" Lee said.

"Yeah…" Sakura said while her smirk got smaller. 'I moved on with Sasuke… and now… I really do love Lee…' She thought.

--

Hinata woke up late and it was an hour after the time she was supposed to train. She got up and immediately went out of the house running.

'I woke up so late… maybe I was too worried about Naruto…' She thought while running.

She was about to turn in the left corner but suddenly she bumped Naruto which made her fall in the ground.

Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto who was looking at her. "…N-Naruto…?"

"Oh sorry Hinata…" Naruto said while he reached his hand to Hinata. "Let me help you."

Hinata blushed she looked at the ground and nodded. "O…okay…"

Naruto smiled sadly and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata was in shock when felt Naruto's hand. She felt it and it was cold.

When she stood up already Hinata stared at him. 'There's… really bothering him…' Hinata thought. 'I… got to ask him…'

Naruto grinned but it was a small one. He scratched the back of his head. "Well… I better get going." Then he passed by Hinata.

Hinata wanted to blurt it out. She wanted really to know what's bothering him. It made her want to cry when he saw his expressions now. She took a deep breath. "N-Naruto…"

Naruto stopped and turned his face to her. "Yeah…?"

Hinata's heart was pounding… but she really wants to know. "…Is there… something that b-bothering you…?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. She knew immediately that he's bothered by something. She was one of his closest friends. When she is always around him, he could tell her everything.

Hinata in the other hand is afraid of what Naruto will say something unexpected. Her heart pounded all the more. She could feel her face burning. She closed her eyes and wished she never said that. But then… She felt Naruto's cold hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Naruto who was smiling.

"Thank you for asking me… I really need some company right now…" Naruto said.

--

Naruto and Hinata went to a secret place only Naruto knew. They sat down on the grass with wind hitting them.

Hinata looked at Naruto and was worried. Naruto looked miserable. Hinata played with her two thumbs together, waiting for an answer.

It was silent for a long time. Then Naruto looked at her. "Hinata… you're the first person that I will tell everything…"

Hinata blushed while she putted her two hands on her lap. "Uhm… uh… th-that's good to know…"

Naruto chuckled. "You know… I really like it whenever you're shy…"

Hinata blushed all the more. "Am… I-I really shy…?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata sighed.

"…Thought so…" Hinata said. Then she stared at Naruto. "So… what's bothering you Naruto…?"

Naruto's grin turned into a sad one. He laid down on the grass and sighed.

Hinata looked at him in a worried way. Naruto looked at her while lying down. "Well… it all happened yesterday…"

"Y-yesterday…?" She repeated. "You mean the day were Sakura and Lee celebrated with us…?"

Naruto sighed. "Well… that's was actually the point…"

Hinata had a puzzled face. "What do you mean…?" She asked.

Naruto stared at the skies. "... You know what I mean Hinata…"

Hinata's eyes widened. No wonder why Naruto was miserable after the celebration. Hinata's eyes became a little shiny but were covered with her bangs. "So… you like Sakura…?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes… I liked her ever since the start when we're on the same group… and now… I thought that Sakura will give me a chance… but she thought that Lee has more potential…"

"…Naruto…" Hinata said.

"I still have strong feelings for her… I don't even know if I can forget that I love her…" Naruto said.

Hinata was hurt when he said that. She wanted to cry, but she can't… she doesn't want Naruto to know that she's crying… or else, he'll think that she likes him. For now she'll make her tears hidden.

"I understand now…" Hinata said.

"Hinata…" Naruto said. "Please don't tell this to anyone… okay…?"

Hinata clenched her two fists on her lap. "O…okay…" Hinata's eyes are covered with her bangs. She stood up. "I… I really need to go now… I'm really l-late for my training…"

Naruto sat up. "Oh… okay."

Hinata ran as fast as she could when she was far enough, her tears suddenly came out while she ran. Naruto liked someone before and made her heart twinge.

**To Be Cont… **

**AN: **I need to get of the computer now and sleep… Sorry if I have bad grammar again… but I'll try to fix it later… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Next Chapter Teaser: **He felt sorry for Hinata… he wanted to know what happened but he'll respect Hinata's decision. With that, Kiba sat down and ate his spring roll and the one that's supposed to be for Hinata's.


End file.
